Regret and Smell of S(Ex)
by TrainWreck-Kitty
Summary: After Blaine cheats on Kurt, he feels sick to his stomach and needs to find a way to be as intimate as he can be with him at that moment. Phone sex did happen.


Blaine was fidgeting with his hands as he sat on the end of the bed.

"You okay?" Eli asked as he entered the room with a glass of water.

Blaine looked up at Eli feeling guilty. "No."

"Is it because I don't look at all like my profile picture? Eli joked.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go." Blaine said as he stood up and left.

Curse Blaine's hormones. He hadn't meant for this to ever happen nor had he ever even thought that he would ever do such a thing. His guilty conscience continued to remind him that he just cheated on the man he had assumed would remain as the love of his life on his drive back home.

Once Blaine had pulled up in his driveway and got inside his house, he instantly ran upstairs, slammed the door shut, collapsed on the bed and muffled his face deep into his pillow as he cried.

After a full hour of crying, Blaine got up and headed towards his chested drawer opening up the top drawer and pulled out a gray scarf which belonged to Kurt -which he had left at Blaine's house accidentally before he left for New York.- and inhaled the scent -it still had the smell of Kurt- and tightened his grip around the scarf as he began to cry once again.

Blaine eyed his phone that was sitting on his bedside table. He walked over towards it and began dialing Kurt's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, baby." Blaine said.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed out. "How ar-"

"Are you alone?" Blaine asked.

"No, I'm still at work." Kurt explained.

Blaine glanced over at his digital alarm clock which showed '10:30.'

"Still?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah."

"Why so late?"

"They needed a few people to stay back to help out with the in stock winter fashion photo shoot and it's a disaster. All the colours are wrong and the fabrics aren't right." Kurt continued babbling on about the shoot.

Blaine missed this. He missed listening to Kurt rambling and the only way to shut him up would be to lean over and kiss him.

Blaine cut Kurt off. "Can you go somewhere where you can be alone?" he asked.

"I-I can't Blaine. I ca-"

"Please?" Blaine pleaded.

"No, Blaine."

"Please?" Blaine whined.

"Fine, just give me a sec," Kurt gave into Blaine's pleads.

Blaine laid on his bed.

"Alright." Kurt said.

"Where are you?" Blaine asked curiously.

"In my office."

"Perfect," Blaine mumbled. "Are you alone?"

"Yes, Blaine," Kurt finally confirmed. "So why did you need me alone so badly?"

"I just miss you and I'm so sorry." Blaine said.

"Sorry for what?" Kurt had asked, getting a little concerned.

Blaine avoided the question.

"I miss you so, so much, Kurt."

"I miss you too." Kurt said and smiled.

Blaine began trailing his finger tips down his torso slowly, creating a tingling sensation and making his stomach twitch from the touch a little.

"Kurt, I miss seeing you everyday. I miss seeing you, beautiful," Blaine said.

Kurt could feel himself beginning to blush. He will never get used to Blaine calling him beautiful.

"And those extraordinary outfits that only you could pull off. miss you so much."

Blaine palmed himself and yelped -his voice hitched an octave-. He began kneading his bulge.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, noticing the change of pitch in Blaine's voice.

"Yeah?" Blaine breathed out.

Blaine unbuttoned his pants and undid his zipper. He pulled his pants down to his knee and continued kneading himself through his boxers.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asked as he began to get a little worried.

Blaine squeezed himself a little harder and let out another high pitch yelp -higher then the one before.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, baby?" Blaine replied.

Realization had hit Kurt.

"Oh, God. Blaine, are you?" Kurt softened his voice. "Are you masturbating?" he said in almost whisper.

Blaine bit his lip and let out a small groan

"Mhmm" Blaine replied.

"Blaine!" Kurt snapped.

Kurt began to feel himself harden in his skinny tight jeans making the fabric rubbing against his groin tortuously painful.

"What?" Blaine asked.

Blaine reached into his boxers and began slowly pumping himself and moaning.

"Is this why you called? For me to hear you masturbate?" Kurt asked.

Kurt could feel his cheeks burning.

"Well you could join me." Blaine offered.

"Blaine!" Kurt snapped once again.

"Don't pretend like this isn't turning you on. I know this is making you hard. Don't you wish I was there to suck you off." Blaine said.

"Blaine." Kurt breathed out as he began to get a little lightheaded.

"I wish I was there to suck you off. I would suck you off so hard while massaging your balls. I would trace my tongue against that beautiful, thick purple vein on the underside of that beautiful cock of yours." Blaine began describing.

Blaine moaned and threw his head back as he squeezed around the head of his cock. Kurt let out a whimper as he began picturing Blaine giving him a blowjob.

"Blaine, please. I'm at work." Kurt said.

"I thought you said you were in your office?" Blaine stated.

"I am."

"Then lock the door."

"The door doesn't have a lock." Kurt stated.

Blaine grinned at the thought that anybody could just walk in and find Kurt fucking himself on any circular object he could find, panting and desperate.

"Kurt, I miss being so close to you. I miss being intimate with you. Feeling you as close as possible," Blaine admitted.

Kurt began kneading himself through his jeans.

"Please, Kurt?" Blaine pleaded.

"Okay." Kurt breathed out.

Kurt laid on his back on the floor by his desk, removing his shirt and began unzipping his zipper and undoing his button. He made quick work of tugging his jeans and boxer briefs down in one go and began pumping himself.

"Do me a favor?" Blaine asked.

"Anything." Kurt replied.

"Finger yourself for me?" Blaine had said sounding hopeful.

Blaine sped up his speed of pumping his shaft making his strokes rougher.

"I can't, Blaine."

"Didn't you just say you'd do anything?" Blaine pointed out.

"No, I want to, but I literally can't." Kurt said.

"Why not?" Blaine asked a little disappointed.

"I don't have any lube." Kurt explained.

"Spit." Blaine suggested.

"What?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Use your saliva. Suck your fingers till they're nice and slick then finger yourself."

"It'll still sting a little." Kurt stated.

"That's what makes it even hotter," Blaine admitted. "Don't pretend you don't love the mixture of pain and pleasure,"

Kurt's eyes widened at the unexpected response.

"You loved it when I spanked you hard that one time. Even though you told me to stop, I could tell by the way your body reacted. You wanted more,"

Kurt began suck on his index and middle finger.

"And you know what? I'm just going to have to give you more because you need to be punished,"

Kurt whimpered at the thought of Blaine spanking him hard on his raw, naked ass.

"You've been so distant and you left me. You left me, Kurt. You left me all alone to go at it under the sheets everynight instead of having you here."

Kurt began to feel sympathy.

"Blaine, I-"

"Shh, baby,"

Kurt took his fingers away from his mouth and slowly began to insert his index finger into his ass letting out moan.

"That's right baby, you're doing well," Blaine said. "Does it sting, baby?" He questioned.

Kurt began to pump his index finger letting out another groan.

"A little. but I like it." Kurt admitted.

Blaine's grin widened..

"Don't you wish that was my cock instead, Kurt? Don't you wish it was my cock stretching you?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, God. Yes, Blaine. I wish it was your cock instead. I wish it was your big thick cock stretching me." Kurt admitted.

Blaine's head fell back and his eyes fluttered from ecstasy.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine moaned.

Kurt inserted a second finger.

"If I were there right now, I'd fuck you so hard, baby. I miss the feeling of you around my cock, so tight and warm. I miss the taste of your luscious lips," Blaine explained.

Kurt managed to locate his prostate and began hitting it at each thrust of his fingers and moaned louder.

"I'd make you scream so loud. I love it when you're completely shameless and allow yourself to fall apart."

"Oh, God. Blaine." Kurt gasped out.

"Next time I see you, I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk right, so you better start thinking of an excuse to tell your work as to why you won't be able to come in for a whole week." Blaine said.

"A week? You really think you can tear me apart that much?" Kurt mocked as he chuckled under his breath.

"I don't think, I know." Blaine said.

Kurt whimpered loudly.

"And while I'm screwing you deep into the mattress, I'm going to slap that flawless ass of yours red."

"Oh, Baby. I'm close." Kurt said letting out staccato breaths.

"Me too," Blaine said. "Cum with me, baby. Come on, cum with me."

A few more thrusts of Kurt's fingers and a few more pumps of Blaine's hand and they were both cumming hard. Blaine got cum all over his T-shirt and Kurt on his stomach. They stayed laying for a few moments panting and breathing heavily as they both tried to get their breathing back to normal till Blaine broke the silence.

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Yeah, baby?" Kurt responded.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt" Blaine apologized.

Kurt was still confused as to what he was apologizing about.


End file.
